Board games in which a playing board is illustrated with a map of a political entity, such as the United States, with various transportation routes thereon, are known in the art. Commonly, the objective of such a game is to travel between the selected starting point and one or more destinations, with the first player reaching the destination declared as the winner. Such map board games not only supply entertainment, but have educational value because of the geographical knowledge which is imparted to the player.
The present game relates to such prior games in that it involves travel across a map, but differs from such prior games in a number of respects including the fact that it relates to commercial trucking. The present game is imitative of commercial trucking in many respects and, yet, is fanciful in other respects, whereby such game provides further educational and entertainment benefits.